Evacuate the Dance Floor
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: Blaster can't help but fall in love to Jazz's music.


**Title:** Evacuate the Dance Floor  
**Pairing/Characters: **Implied Jazz/Blaster; mentions of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus Prime  
**Verse: **G1  
**Words: **1218  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary: **Blaster can't help but fall in love to Jazz's music.  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own Transformers.  
**Notes: **This was the bunny.

_Blaster loves to dance to Jazz's music._

by **Aniay**

Enjoy!

* * *

The rec room party was in full swing after they're latest victory over the Decepticons. The twins had somehow, once again, gotten a hold of some high-grade and now over-energized mechs were stumbling through the room, slurring and talking with their comrades or kissing the slag out of each other. Others were dancing solo or with a partner, innocently or not so innocently. Prowl was sullenly sitting in a corner after Optimus told him to leave his Office for the night. The Prime himself was speaking to Ratchet and Ironhide, who was leaning on the medic with a cube of high-grade in his hands. Jazz was stationed behind the DJ controls and swaying to the music he created. The current beat was a mix of human techno and Cybertronian techno, forming an up-beat rhythm that had the room lively.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_[Hey, let the music take me underground_

One mech in particular was enjoying the music that the black and white saboteur made. The blocky form of Blaster weaved through the crowded dance floor with expertise of a life-long dancer. He was like a solid extension of the music as he moved skillfully. He twisted and turned and swayed to the beat, optics bright with excitement; limbs moving in graceful arcs and legs sliding across the floor.

_Turn up the music_  
_Let's get out on the floor_  
_I like to move it_  
_Come and give me some more_  
_Watch me gettin' physical_  
_Out of control_  
_There's people watchin' me_  
_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

Blaster looked over where Jazz was grinning happily at the mechs on the dance floor, black fingers moving across the DJ controls with precise yet quick movements. Blaster matched the fingers with his body, meeting every change in the tune. The music washed through him like a refreshing wash after a particularly messy mission.

_My body's aching_  
_System overload_  
_Temperatures rising_  
_I'm about to explode_  
_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_  
_It's got me hypnotized_  
_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

Blaster could stay like this forever, in this intimate moment. When Jazz would create the sound and Blaster would create the visual. They're rhythms would flow synchronized together and without being next to each other, they would dance. He could register every little beat, every strum of the instruments, and the light singing from the saboteur. Each sound was a color that painted a picture of perfection in Blaster's mind. Hues of blue with the strum of a guitar, drops of purple at the press of a piano, and splashes of red with every beat of the drum.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_[Hey, let the music take me underground_

He was alone on the floor now with optics on him, he knew. It didn't stop him from moving in time to the music and letting go of his control. His masters, the lyrics and tune that soaked the air around him, taking him on a heated journey through waves of musical notes. His cooling vents had kicked in long ago as he twirled harshly then countered it with a soft wave of his hands, following where Jazz lead him. He locked optics on the saboteur and caught the darkened visor already on him with a sensual smile igniting Blaster's systems with silent promise.

_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_Push it to the top_  
_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_  
_That got everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back_  
_Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_  
_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
_Let me see you wreck that thang_  
_And drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

The musician and the dancer, one led and the other would follow; together, making a portrait of a beautiful symphony. Yes, if Blaster could say anything at a time like this it would be he truly loved these moments; where he could simply move to the beat he longed for the most.

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, let the music take me underground_

* * *

Please review?


End file.
